Meme musical
by Kisa Devalier
Summary: 10 canciones...10 historias [Posibilidad de trauma por lo malo que es u.u]


**1-Via Láctea -Zoe**  
Se encontraba solo mirando hacia al cielo oscuro de la noche podía notar esos tonos morados y azules mezclados entre sí creando el más maravilloso de los efectos en el cielo….

Todas las noches desde mi ventana conjuro tu nombre inmortal

En otra parte se encontraba un Ingles de igual manera observando su ventana… repitiendo en sus pensamientos el nombre de su amado

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí…-

Recuerdos llegaban a su mente…veo el prisma de tus ojos en mi casco de astronauta…volteo a ver aquel casco y recordó lo hermoso que era su amado…Arthur

**2-Kimi ni gomene-Gumi Megpoid**

Iban caminando un par de adolescentes, tomados de la mano todo parecía normal hasta ese momento...

-Lo siento...

-¿eh?, ¿pasa algo Vash?- en aquel momento las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de ambos-¿p-por que lloras?

-Lo siento...se lo que sientes por mi, pero ... no quiero herirte...pero amo a alguien mas...espero sepas comprenderme

-...-solo silencio el resto del camino entre Vash y Lili...

_"Lo siento...pero aun...te sigo amando..."_

**3- Just be friends **

-Solo amigos …¿si?

-P-pero?...Elizabeta…

-Lo siento, yo ya tengo a Roderich- solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa antes de ir al altar dejando a Gilbert quien fuera su mejor amigo de toda la vida dejándolo como siempre…como un amigo.

-La vida es así- susurro, y algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

El tiempo pasaba llego el momento que el ya no tenía razones para vivir, pero pensaba…_"Que hará Elizabeta sin mi…sigue siendo…mi amiga"_

-Esto debe terminar Elizabeta...

Frente a sus ojos Gilbert sostenía una pistola y la disparo contra el mismo dejando a Elizabeta Sola…  
_"El Reino de Prusia ha muerto"_

**4-Something Abouth Us**

Sonreía Fríamente ya no quería ver sufrir a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo…así que se alejo.

El tiempo paso el desapareció olvidándola por completo…

"Feliciano"-Elizabeta no podía continuar-"el…esta…-

-Muerto- interrumpió Roderich haciendo que Italia cayera desplomado al suelo.

**5-Nibyoukan**

Aquel conejo que me protege…

-Escapa…estaré bien- sonreía forzadamente para evitar la preocupación de su protegido

-P-pero…

-Que escapes maldición!- grito

-Por favor…cuídate…- Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al sentir que algo detrás suyo estallaba –solo dos segundos…es el tiempo suficiente para…protegerte-

Aquel conejo…como le llamaba su protegido….aquel al que mas amaba…no logro escapar entre el fuego de la explosión…pero sabía que el…su Kiku…estaría a salvo.

**6-Excuse me I'm Sorry**

-¿Que es lo que más te gusta hacer?- Preguntaba Arthur, con ansias de saber algo más sobre aquel japonés que había conocido.

-Este…no debería preguntar eso Señor-

-Disculpe lo siento…

-Solo porque me agrada le contare

-Me agradaría escucharlo- sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia

-Bueno me gusta Ver las flores de sakura caer en primavera…y tomar baños…y…

-¿Y?

-Dormir en el kotatsu…aunque me gustaría más si estuviera…usted conmigo-

-Ehh?

-Disculpe lo siento…

**7- Oishii no tomato uta**

-¿Amas los tomates tanto para escribirles una canción?

-EHHH?- Romano noto que un alemán que odiaba tenía una hoja de papel demasiado conocida para el italiano-Dame eso Maldición…quien te dijo que podías tomar mis cosas sin permiso…fue Feliciano Verdad? –

-Este…yo

-cállate maldición, ahora sabes que una chica bonita me ignoro y que mi hermano es un idiota y que Francia me acosa y que los tomates son lo más delicioso y…

-Romano…

-Qué?!

-Yo solo había leído el titulo…

**8-There she Is**

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí…esa caja de tomates… nunca debí acercarme a ella

"ve, por favor no me hagas daño, seré tu prisionero pero no me mates"

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene eso?- mostro una pequeña sonrisa y procedió a seguir recordando

"Italia será tu aliado…" estas palabras caían como balde de agua fría hacia Alemania

-Deja de seguirme o al menos deja de meterte en problemas…-

-Pero es divertido que Alemania me rescate

-¿Por qué dices eso?...es algo que lo amigos hacen

-Pero te quiero más que un amigo…

**9-Cruz de navajas-Mecano**

Alfred salía de su trabajo agotado como siempre

-Llegue…

-¿Hoy no traes ganas verdad?

-¿De sexo contigo?...no

-está bien me largo al trabajo.

Arthur trabajaba en un bar en las noches, no tenía necesidad de trabajar pero lo usaba como escape de su aburrida relación con un cierto norteamericano.

Como era costumbre para llegar a su trabajo pasaba por un parque donde todas las noches estaba el…

-Hola, Kiku-dijo seductoramente y después el japonés se acerco para que ambos quedaran hundidos en aquel apasionado beso

* * *

Alfred salió un rato a caminar al parque cuando lo vio…su Arthur al quien rechazo hace un rato…estaba besando a alguien más destruyéndolo en el interior hasta matarlo...

**10- Romantic Hero**

-Yo lograre que este mundo esté lleno de amor- se juro así mismo ya que acababa de salir una horrible depresión al ser rechazado por un Ingles.

A lo lejos visualizo a una pareja, el alto rubio, ojos azules que mas podía pedir la afortunada ¿chica?  
cual fue la sorpresa al ver a un chico italiano sin gracia llegar y besar a aquel rubio

-Amore!- gritaba eufórico el italiano molestando al alemán que sintió que un arbusto le susurraba.

-Hey tu!-

-¿yo?-pregunto el alemán buscando a aquel que le hablaba.

-Si tonto…él es tu amado…así que no lo rechaces ¿ok?

-Noto la indirecta y beso a su italiano.


End file.
